


金妮的最后一封信

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 当金妮临终之际，哈利收到了来自金妮的信。在信中她会向哈利透露哪些秘密呢？犬金。When Ginny gone，Harry received A Letter from Ginny. What secrets Ginny will reveal to him？Sirius/Ginny
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	金妮的最后一封信

亲爱的哈利：

如果你看到了这封信，说明我已经去世了。自从我听了赫敏的建议去了麻瓜医院用麻瓜机器做了检查以来，我就知道我命不久矣。不要为我悲伤，我实现了自己的梦想，我们的孩子们也有了自己的事业并都发展的非常出色。但是我想告诉你，我其实欺骗了你，其实我可能并不爱你。因此我觉得是时候向你坦白这一切了，不知道你读完这封信后会对我评判如何。其实我早就想坦白了，可是我没有勇气告诉你这件事，我怕我毁了我们的关系，毁了我们的家庭，甚至毁了你对你教父的完美印象。所以很抱歉只能等我去世我才能告诉你真相了。

我非常抱歉欺骗了你一辈子，但我觉得过了这么多年你确实应该得到真相了。我要告诉你的事发生在我们都住在格里莫广场12号的那一年，也就是你教父西里斯还在世的时候，要告诉你的事也是关于他的，希望你看完之后不要情绪失控。即使那时我还小，这件事也完全不是你教父的错，因我们那时候都不知道自己在干什么。

在那个我们知道伏地魔归来的夏天，我们韦斯莱一家搬进了格里莫广场12号，那时在那里的凤凰社员除了我们的爸爸妈妈就只有西里斯和卢平，当时他们也没来到这里多久。你知道，这房子里充斥着各种黑暗生物，妈妈给我们分配了清扫它的活，所以我们就开始干活了。

有一次，我准备要打开柜子给柜子施个“清理一新”咒时，结果里面藏了一个博格特。那个博格特先是变成了握着鸡毛沾满鸡血的我。之后我念了“滑稽滑稽”，那个博格特就变成了你，指责我愚蠢且差点害死所有同学的你。西里斯刚好目睹了这一幕，他解决了这个博格特。并且问我的博格特为什么我的博格特是他的教子，还有你真的骂过我蠢且差点害死了所有同学吗？没办法，我只能告诉他关于那本该死的日记本和我少女时期对于你傻女孩式的迷恋。他说了一些日记本事件已经过去的话，跟我说了一些他在这房子里的不愉快的经历，还跟我开玩笑说你要是愿意我可以帮你搭桥牵线。我有些脸红的感谢他，告诉他你明显已经喜欢上了某个女孩，我也有男朋友了，我和你教子不可能的。他才作罢。他告诉我喝火焰威士忌是一种忘记伤心事的好办法，我们偷偷的喝了火焰威士忌。之后我的心情好多了，之后我再清除博格特时也不会出现这些关于日记本的该死回忆与想象了。

总之，经过这件事后我们就熟悉了起来。我们保持了在打扫完房间后偷偷避开我妈妈一起喝火焰威士忌的习惯，一起称赞我的双胞胎哥哥们的恶作剧产品，一起对彼此说起自己的人生经历和一些未完成的梦想。我记得我告诉他我想成为一名专业的魁地奇运动员，可惜那时我们格兰芬多的运动员都太出色了，我连打院赛的机会都没有，恐怕到我五年级都没有机会。是他鼓励我先跟罗恩一起竞争守门员，努力积累经验。（本来我都没报太大希望了，毕竟我的身材本身不具备当守门员的优势。谁知你被禁赛了。我才抓住了机会开启了我的魁地奇生涯）他要我笑对人生，人生说不定什么时候就给你惊喜了。他的告诉我他的好朋友尖头叉子在霍格沃兹的时光就是这样。他在1-6年级也没少被关禁闭，他魁地奇生涯也是一样的不顺，他一直想当格兰芬多的找球手却偏偏只能当追球手。到最后一年，收获了魁地奇队长和学生会主席勋章，还追到了他梦寐以求的女孩（后来我才知道尖头叉子是你的父亲，所以这是我知道你父亲的魁地奇生涯的原因，你还以为我去翻了霍格沃兹魁地奇史）。他鼓励我要好好把人生过得精彩，说不定哪天我就跟他的朋友箭头叉子一样撞大运了。我醉醺醺的表示赞同。经过了那些偷偷喝火焰威士忌互相慰藉的日子，我觉得我对西里斯产生了一种我说不清的感觉。起初我以为是酒精的作用，后来等我大了一些才知道这不是。

我非常庆幸我在那个夏天遇到了西里斯，我认为西里斯应该是第一个尊重我并没有把我当成一个需要保护的小辈的人。我们之间相处的很愉快，当我们都要回到霍格沃兹的时候，虽然那房子还是让我有点毛骨悚然，但我却有点想呆在那里了。

后来，我再见到他的时候是圣诞节假期。你知道那年圣诞的开头对我们韦斯莱家人都很绝望。我记得那个夜晚，我在睡梦中被麦格教授叫醒去邓布利多的办公室，麦格教授告诉我们你看到爸爸被蛇咬了。我心神不宁，为爸爸的命运担心。当我经历了对我父亲的担心和缺乏准备的门钥匙之旅后，他温柔的伸手拉我起来，问我们发生什么事了。后来我只记得我不知所措的在餐厅里坐了一晚，直到妈妈来告诉我们说爸爸没事，让我们都回去睡觉。可我仍然辗转反侧。我溜出了来到厨房，想找一些在夏天让我能忘记烦恼的液体。西里斯也在，他给我倒了整整一大杯。我只记得我在胡乱说着担忧爸爸的安危的话，他告诉我伏地魔夺去了很多他认识的好人的生命，他告诉我我已经做得很好了。我只记得最后抱着他，在他耳边说了一句谢谢。之后我就回到了我的房间，很快就睡着了。直到后来唐克斯进来把我叫醒，我才反应过来是时候去医院看爸爸了。

爸爸的病情恢复的很快，后来我们去接爸爸回来。看见了你似乎在劝说西里斯和斯内普吵架。那天晚上我目睹的一切似乎证实了我的想法。我溜去厨房想要再偷一些火焰威士忌来庆祝时。我听到了我们的卢平教授在跟西里斯吵架，从我听到的内容来推断，他似乎很不满西里斯跟斯内普幼稚的吵架。他告诉西里斯“成熟点，哈利已经是一个大孩子了。“可西里斯说“我都没要完成尖头叉子对我嘱托（这时我才意识到尖头叉子是你父亲），尖头叉子肯定不希望自己的孩子会被鼻涕精这么对待的。”我只记得卢平教授愤怒的说了一句“尖头叉子会更希望他们的孩子不会做有关伏地魔的噩梦的。”然后就喊了一声“唐克斯家”消失了。

在我确定卢平教授走后，我走进厨房。他见我进来，看到我瞥了眼酒瓶，给我倒了一杯火焰威士忌。我说“我听到你跟卢平教授的吵架了，你说的对。比起斯内普上课时对我们格兰芬多的百般刁难，哈利也许更愿意面对伏地魔呢，至少伏地魔不会刁难我们。”他好像心情好了一点，我们继续喝了几杯，我也不记得我们胡乱聊了什么了，大概是吐槽斯内普教授油腻腻的头发的话题吧。只记得最后他把头伸过来，贴在了我喝完火焰威士忌干燥的嘴唇上。我没有拒绝，可能是因为酒精让我迷糊了，也可能是我觉得他嘴里的薄荷味尝起来很好，然后我就断片了。之后，我发我现在一个装饰着格兰芬多红的房间内醒来，西里斯站在床边说“我很抱歉，这一切都不应该发生的，你还这么小。我知道你喜欢哈利，我不应该这么对你的。”我记得我回他：“我跟哈利没可能的，我早就放弃了。他明显喜欢的是拉文克劳的秋张，我的前男友迈克尔科纳告诉我他们接吻了，我知道他暗恋秋张，所以我来到这里的那一天就甩掉了他。”他看了看我，不安的说：“你现在最好还是趁大家没起床赶紧回房间去吧。我们不应该发展出这样的关系，你应该去喜欢像你这样年龄的人，而不是我，回去吧。”

我也不知道最后我是怎么走出他的房间回到了我的房间也没有吵醒赫敏的。后来我们在格里莫广场12号的走廊里偶遇了几次，我一直想直视他的灰眼睛，可是他坚定的忽视了我。就这样我们再也没说过话，我也和你们大家一起坐骑士公交回到了霍格沃兹。之后我也没收到他的来信。迪安对我的魁地奇表现很感兴趣，所以我们就这么约会了，但是我并不是为了气你，我是为了气他，我想在暑假回格里莫广场时告诉他你就这么不想我们有关系吗。原谅我，我欺骗了迪安和你。庆幸我已经让卢娜把道歉信转交给迪安并取得他的原谅了，这样我就能更无愧疚的走了。这就是我为什么后来说出了“我和你一样关心西里斯。”可惜我们这些自以为有正义感的孩子害了他。

所以这就是我想要说的，哈利，我欺骗了你，我没有向你坦白我曾经对你教父的感情。当然我不否认我们之间是有感情存在的，我们总是在魁地奇方面很聊得来，我们总是对某件事能有着相同的观点。但有时我总会想起你教父和我们在格里莫广场12号喝火焰威士忌的日子，我想要是他没去世，我可能会在成年后争取他的感情吧。我很抱歉我欺骗了你一辈子，我跟你在一起的一部分原因也是因为我觉得他会希望我跟你在一起的，当然我们确实也很合适，但是我的最佳选择不是你。

希望你读完这封信能原谅我的欺骗，对我能有更加客观的评价。

你的妻子

金妮·波特

————————————————————————————————————-


End file.
